Mute
by Apsidata
Summary: Grimmjow is assigned the task of watching over an odd Arrancar whom awakened quite different than any others. Aizen orders Grimmjow to take the young Arrancar in as his new Fracción. Grimmjow is not ready to accept such a bothersome assignment. Rated for Grimmjow's potty mouth, and possibly other things.


Alright, this is my first published fic, so not sure what to say, just read it. :c  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: If I owned any of Bleach or it's characters I wouldn't be writing here. ;c  
>The only thing I own is the story and my OC!<p>

* * *

><p>"Th' fuck is this?!"<p>

A loud, rough voice echoed throughout the vast walls of Las Noches, and without any warning, a certain light blue haired espada appeared quite suddenly in the meeting hall of Las Noches, which was quite empty at the moment, save for Aizen, who sat at the head of the hall as usual, and Ulquiorra, who Aizen had been speaking to just moments ago.

Upon the obnoxious entrance the espada had given, both Aizen and Ulquiorra gazed towards the source in curiosity, Ulquiorra, unfazed as usual, remained composed, though Aizen did raise a brow as he soon understood why the sexta espada was being so ridiculously loud.

At the sexta espada's side stood a small framed young arrancar, whom barely reached the waist of the one she stood next to. She had a fairly nervous gaze in her pale violet eyes. She wore the clothing that Aizen gave to all new arrancars, which meant Aizen obviously knew who she was. She clung in utter silence to Grimmjow's side, tugging at his hakama with her small hands. She looked as though she were clinging to his clothing for dear life.

Grimmjow had suddenly opened his mouth again to yell, but before he could do so, Aizen lifted his hand and waved him off.

"Grimmjow, I see you've met your new fracción." Aizen had said quite simply. "I was just about to send Ulquiorra to go looking for her, since when I left her to change she'd suddenly disappeared, but it seems she found her way to you on her own.."

Before he could continue, Grimmjow intervened with a heated glare flaring in his cerulean eyes. "WHAT?! FRACCION?" He raised his arms dramatically and pointed a finger at the two ahead of him. "Are ya' fuckin' joking?! I never asked for a new Fraccion, and like hell I would want something as pathetic as this little shit!"

Ulquiorra had soon spoken up, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "Trash like yourself should be thankful that Aizen-sama would even allow you to have another Fracción." He spat the words like venom towards the blue haired espada.

"Th' hell asked ya' for yer opinion?!" Grimmjow hissed out, but before either of the two could continue, Aizen's voice sounded out.

"Silence, both of you." A thick pressure filled the room, letting them know that Aizen was swiftly losing patience. "You two are frightening our dear new friend." He said with a soft smile, though the smile was surely fake. The small girl shuffled a bit behind Grimmjow as she felt Aizen's eyes on her. Grimmjow glared and shoved her away roughly.

"Get off me, ya' little shit! Yer lucky I haven't ripped yer damn arms off yet, fer fuck sake!"

Even after being shoved so roughly and yelled at, she cowered right back to him, hiding farther behind him.

"Grimmjow, please refrain from injuring another Fracción, Arrancars don't simply grow on trees, and I cant obtain suitable Fracción for you whenever I please." Aizen stated as he then smiled. "Now, from what knowledge I've obtained of this young Arrancar, she is mute-"

"MUTE?! What th'-"

"Yes, Grimmjow, mute, meaning she does not, or for some reason cannot speak at all." Aizen explained, only to be given an angry reply in return.

"I know what th' hell it means, and I don't care if th' bitch is mute, I just want you to get 'er th' fuck off me! No matter what th' fuck I do she just clings ta' me!" He exclaimed.

With a soft sigh, Aizen lifted his fingers to rub his temples. "Grimmjow, that is why I've chosen to make her your Fracción, despite her mutism, when she awakened as an Arrancar here, the first word she spoke was Pantera. Though, that was also the only word she would speak."

At this, Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly, before he blinked, going completely silent, the room was filled with the same silence for the next few minutes, before Grimmjow's cerulean gaze tugged down to the Fracción that hid behind him, eyeing her with curiosity, he raised a brow, before looking back at Aizen.

"I'm unsure as of yet as to why this young Arrancar would know your Resurrección, but whatever the reason, I find it unfit for her to be anyone elses Fraccion, especially since she seems to of found a quick trust in you, so before anyone else could take her as a Fraccion, I made sure she would be brought to you, think of this as a punishment for your behavior."

Grimmjow was about to refuse, but before he could do so Aizen continued.

"I want you to find out as much about her as you can, we've never had an Arrancar awaken quite similar to how she did, and I want to know why she awakened with such knowledge, and if she knows anything else. Normally I would find such things out myself, however, it seems almost impossible for I nor anyone else to speak to her, other than you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow glared and finally found himself speaking again. "N' how th' hell am I suppos' ta' figure this shit out if she ain't gonna talk!?"

Aizen simply raised a brow, leaning back to look at Ulquiorra, before back to Grimmjow. "That's for you to figure out, my dear sexta espada, though I do ask that you do not let your temper overcome you and harm her, for that will simply make things far more complicated, especially if she loses trust in you."

Before Grimmjow could complain, Aizen waved his hand. "You are dismissed, report any information you get to me as soon as possible."

Knowing arguing any further would just piss Aizen off and end up getting himself even deeper into this mess, Grimmjow growled before twisting on his heels and moving out of the meeting hall, his new Fracción following closely behind as he grumbled profanities to himself.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? This was fucking stupid.

* * *

><p>Soooo, how was the first chapter? I know it's probably confusing, but this is only the first chapter! It'll get better I promise..! Anyways, R&amp;R! Criticism is welcome, this is my first published story so sorry if it sucks..<p> 


End file.
